The invention relates to a device for manufacturing a fiber composite (FC) component, a method for manufacturing a fiber composite component, as well as a fiber composite component manufactured with such a method.
DE 41 22 785 A1 describes a winder for manufacturing components out of fiber-reinforced plastics with a winding overhang for stacking longitudinal reinforcements with small grasper windings relative to the winding axis. The winder has a carriage that can traverse an additional carriage guide of the winding axis parallel to a winding overhang, as well as a thread guide that is arranged on a rotor and has an unwinding unit with a cradle.
Documents DE 38 43 488 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,847 A and WO 91/04843 describe a device for manufacturing a FC component with at least one distributing device for placing material onto a surface to manufacture the FC component.
WO 2005/018917 A2 described a device for applying laminating threads or laminating webs onto a rotating drum for manufacturing a composite component. The laminating threads are applied by means of distributing devices, which can traverse a ring and are mounted so that they can rotate on a bearing axis.
Known from WO 2006/060270 A1 is a distributing device for distributing and applying laminating webs on an application surface.
Automation technology has essentially helped to increase the productivity, flexibility and efficiency of modern methods for manufacturing fiber composite components, wherein automatic fiber depositing devices, so-called automated fiber placement systems (AFP systems) are increasingly gaining in importance alongside the manual procedures.
In particular the use of such automatic fiber placement systems with one or more traversable application heads, with which a pre-impregnated fiber composite band, for example a unidirectional CFK prepreg band (UD-CFK prepreg band), is applied to a working surface of a tool mold or component, yields shorter throughput times in production, with a higher utilization of production potential, resulting in diminished manufacturing costs for the composite products. The idle times arising from manual operations can be reduced to a minimum while retaining a high production quality.
For example, such a device for manufacturing fiber composite components is known from WO 2005/105641 A2. This conventional fiber placement system uses a plurality of independently pivoting application heads, with which composite bands can be applied to a working surface of a tool mold. To this end, the application heads are each arranged on a carrier system, which can traverse parallel to a longitudinal axis of the tool mold to be coated on guide rails. A rotationally symmetrical tool mold can be mounted between the application heads so as to rotate along its longitudinal axis, so that its outside circumference is coated with the composite band when the tool mold turns and the application heads shift axially along the guide rails. The disadvantage to such fiber placement systems is that they involve complicated equipment, and are not suitable for coating tool molds with a curved longitudinal axis due to the guide rails arranged parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tool mold.